


I'm Falling Down

by angel_in_me



Series: I Feel It Too [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Injury Recovery, POV Multiple, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Никогда бы не подумал бы, что скажу это, но я согласен с Дэмероном, — раздался обеспокоенный голос Кайло. — Это безрассудно.— Только ты не начинай, — мысленно оскалилась Рей.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: I Feel It Too [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Кайло Рен внимательно наблюдал за адмиралами Первого Ордена. Если Сноук предпочитал держать Верховный Совет на расстоянии, то он не мог позволить себе такой роскоши.

_ — Хорошо запомни, Бен, — теплая мужская рука взъерошила копну непослушных чёрных волос на голове мальчика. На усталом лице хитрая ухмылка, словно бы он собирался поделиться с ним самым большим секретом в Галактике. — Держи друзей близко, а врагов ещё ближе. _

Кайло отогнал воспоминание столь непрошено вынырнувшее из бездны памяти. Ни мужчины, ни мальчика уже не было в живых. Хан Соло сгинул вместе со Старкиллером, а Бен был погребён под обломками академии Скайуокера, где ему самое место.

Но совет всё же был дельным.

И ближе всех ему явно стоило держать Хакса. Если верховное командование Первого Ордена было гнездом с гадюками, то Армитаж был среди них коброй. Кайло не сомневался, что генерал лишь выжидал момент, когда можно будет нанести удар. По-хорошему, ему бы стоило избавиться от него и заменить кем-то более надёжным, но пока он ещё приносил пользу. Хотя с каждой минутой его доклада она всё больше сходила на нет.

— Генерал Хакс, — оборвал его на полуслове Кайло. — Я говорил вам уже не раз, но повторю вновь, если вам так сложно уложить это в голове: Первый Орден не будет заключать договора с Картелем Хаттов.

— При всём уважении, Верховный Лидер, — по тону Армитажа было ясно, что к Рену тот не испытывал ни капли уважения, — данный союз будет крайне выгоден нам. За лёгкое послабление нашей политики относительно работорговли, они готовы предоставить часть своего флота в распоряжение Первого Ордена. А в борьбе с Сопротивлением…

— Вы хотите сказать, — в голосе Кайло послышался стальной нажим, отчего адмиралы за столом невольно поёжились, — что у Первого Ордена недостаточно сил, чтобы справиться с кучкой бунтарей?

— Никак нет, сэр! — тут же отчеканил Хакс, понимая, что вступил на очень тонкий лёд.

Кайло не сдержал недоброй ухмылки.

— В таком случае поддержка хаттов нам не нужна, — тон Рена не терпел возражений. — Мы с вами строим новое общество. Лучшее, чем было раньше. И рабству в нём не место.

Он обвёл взглядом участников Верховного Совета. Никто из адмиралов не смел ему перечить. Хорошо. Иначе бы он точно кого-нибудь из них придушил.

— На сегодня всё, — холодно сказал он. — Свободны.

Адмиралы поспешили уйти с глаз Верховного Лидера, а Кайло, когда все покинули помещение, наконец направился в свои покои. Ему бы не помешала тренировка, чтобы выплеснуть раздражение. Но стоило ему пересечь порог комнаты, как стало понятно, что у Силы на него другие планы.

Воздух заполнил звонкий смех Рей. Кайло оглянулся, но не увидел её. Тогда он поднял взгляд и замер. Она словно бы парила в воздухе, держась за что-то невидимое для него, почти под самым потолком его каюты. 

Волосы собранные в три пучка, старая светлая одежда, лицо и руки перепачканные в масле. Сейчас она больше всего походила на девчонку, которую он впервые увидел в лесу Такоданы.

И она была счастлива.

  
  


* * *

  
  


— Рей, что там с проводкой наверху? — громко спросила Роуз, которая разбирала щиток возле двери HWK-290. Корабль должен был доставить часть провианта для Сопротивления, но по пути на базу попал в одну из засад Первого Ордена. Атаку отбили, но кораблю неслабо досталось.

— Тут половина соединений перегорела, — отозвалась Рей, стягивая защитные очки с лица. — Нападавшие знали куда бить. Чудо, что вы его вообще до базы довели.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — хмыкнул По, который только недавно вернулся в ангар, и теперь жевал яблоко, развлекая девушек разговорами.

— Сколько самодовольства в голосе, Дэмерон, — хмыкнула Роуз, не отвлекаясь от своей работы.

— А что? — По в шутливой манере надулся, словно бы его задели слова техника. — Сам себя не похвалишь…

Рей засмеялась, и вдруг почувствовала знакомое ощущение, возникавшее за секунду до того, как Сила соединяла ее с Кайло. Она оглянулась по сторонам, и увидела, что он стоял внизу с другой стороны корабля. Рей чуть улыбнулась ему и едва заметно покачала головой, давая понять, что не может говорить.

Кайло слегка нахмурился в ответ, и через мгновение она почувствовала, как он потянулся к её сознанию в Силе. Тогда на Старкиллере он ворвался в него, не сдерживая себя, в попытке докопаться до звёздной карты. Сейчас же он аккуратно касался её ментального щита, прося пустить внутрь. Рей замерла и нервно сглотнула. Она слишком хорошо помнила тот допрос и ощущение, словно бы кто-то когтями впивался в её разум, но теперь… Она слегла ослабила ментальную защиту, позволяя ему обращаться к ней без слов.

_ — Я не одна, так что сейчас не самое лучшее время. _

_ — Я так и понял, — Кайло внимательно окинул её взглядом. — Знаешь, как странно ты смотришься, когда паришь посреди комнаты? _

_ — Ну, это твоя вина. _

_ — Моя? _

_ — Я исправляю последствия налёта твоих подчинённых, Верховный Лидер, — Рей не скрывала своего сарказма и лёгкого раздражения. _

_ — Я бы сказал, что мне жаль, но это не так. _

Рей с трудом удержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза, поднимаясь чуть выше по корпусу грузового корабля, когда услышала, что к ней обращается По. Крифф…

— Прости, я задумалась, — она бросила пилоту смущённую улыбку. — Что ты сказал?

— Поинтересовался, где ты так научилась с кораблями обращаться, — повторил По. — Ты так двигаешься по корпусу, словно знаешь его устройство наизусть.

— Я разбирала корабли большую часть своей жизни, забыл? — отозвалась Рей. — На Джакку, конечно, большая часть кораблей была имперской сборки, но и республиканских хватало, — она при помощи Силы притянула к себе ключ, чтобы открыть очередную панель, под которой скрывалась проводка. — В какой-то момент начинаешь больше действовать по памяти. Хотя особо расслабляться было нельзя, — Рей вытащила провода и, недовольно цокнув языком, потянулась за паяльником, висевшим у неё на поясе. — Некоторые корабли на ладан дышали. И те, кто об этом забывали, обычно оказывались под остовом корабля, присыпанные песком.

В ангаре повисла несколько неловкая пауза. Воспользовавшись этим, Рей натянула на глаза защитные очки и принялась паять отошедшие соединения в проводке. Она чувствовала исходящие от Кайло эмоции, в которых было сложно разобраться, но общее ощущение больше напоминало раздражение и даже отвращение, которые волнами накатывали на неё. Наверное, ему было неприятно напоминание того, что он связан с  _ мусорщицей _ . От этой мысли что-то внутри Рей болезненно сжалось.

Она на секунду забыла, что Кайло тоже мог чувствовать её эмоции. К её удивлению подобные мысли отозвались в нём болью и… стыдом?

_ — Рей… — его голос в её голове звучал тихо и даже нежно, словно бы он шептал ей на ухо. Рей вздрогнула. — Я не… _

— А «Разоритель» ты видела? — внезапно поинтересовалась Роуз.

— Не просто видела, а много раз добывала детали из его обломков, — тут же ответила Рей, цепляясь за возможность уйти от разговора с Кайло. Может, ей стоило бы снова укрепить ментальную защиту, выгнав его из своего сознания, но она этого не сделала. — Первый раз я забралась в него, когда мне было… лет десять или чуть меньше, — задумчиво протянула она. — Его тогда уже порядком разобрали, но это огромный корабль. Правда, с каждым годом там становилась всё опаснее, но и за редкие детали давали больше пайков.

Она закончила работу с соединениями и, сняв очки, обратилась к Роуз:

— Роуз, посмотри, доходит ли питание до гипердвигателя? У меня подозрение, что где-то есть ещё одна утечка.

— Сейчас проверю, — отозвалась та и зашла внутрь корабля. Через пару мгновений она выглянула и покачала головой. — Энергия всё ещё не проходит.

— Так я и думала, — пробубнила себе под нос Рей. — Я, кажется, знаю в чём дело.

Она начала передвигаться по корпусу корабля, где практически не было места для манёвров, но, если правильно рассчитывать каждый шаг, можно было найти за что зацепиться.

— Рей, ты что творишь? — По поднялся со своего места, не скрывая испуга. — Подожди, давай мы хоть трос тебе дадим.

— Не нужен мне трос, По, — отмахнулась Рей. — Я знаю, что делаю.

_ — Никогда бы не подумал бы, что скажу это, но я согласен с Дэмероном, — раздался обеспокоенный голос Кайло. — Это безрассудно. _

_ — Только ты не начинай, — мысленно оскалилась Рей. — Ты даже не видишь, что именно я делаю. И вообще, я не раз… _

В этот момент у неё соскользнула нога. Рей попыталась крепче ухватиться за небольшой выступ, чтобы восстановить баланс, но не смогла удержаться. В ушах раздался чей-то крик, а она словно бы на секунду вернулась в детство. Первый раз, когда она сорвалась с корабля. Это чувство свободного падения, стучащее в ушах сердце, и невозможность издать ни звука.

Всё это длилось всего мгновение. И Рей погрузилась во тьму.


	2. Chapter 2

Яркий холодный свет ударил в лицо Рей, заставив её поморщиться. Она с трудом открыла глаза и отвернулась в попытке спрятаться от него. В этот момент она обратила внимание на своё окружение: стерильная белизна стен, тихий гул машин и тошнотворно-сладкий запах бакты.

Медотсек.

Постепенно воспоминания о случившемся начали возвращаться. Она чинила проводку корабля и… сорвалась? Крифф, ей это теперь вечно будут припоминать.

Рей попыталась сесть, но тут же пожалела о поспешном решении, поскольку перед глазами всё поплыло.

— Тише, — рядом с ней внезапно показался медик, который мягко положил руку ей на плечо, призывая оставаться в лежачем положении. — Без резких движений.

— Рей! — с другой стороны койки показался Финн. Он смотрел на неё с плохо скрываемым беспокойством. — Как ты?

— Голова ужасно болит, — призналась Рей. — И безумно хочется пить.

И правда, губы сухие и потрескавшиеся, а в горле так сухо, что удивительно, что она ещё смогла выдавить из себя что-то кроме кашля.

Ей протянули стакан с водой, который она осушила с жадностью, словно бы снова оказалась под безжалостным солнцем Джакку. Если закрыть глаза, то могло бы показаться, что ничего не изменилось. А может, и правда она всё ещё там? Лежит на песчаной дюне, под остовом какого-то звёздами забытого имперского корабля. А всё это лишь плод её воображения, спровоцированного жарой и падением.

— Рей?

Рей открыла глаза. Она всё ещё в медотсеке. Финн всё ещё рядом и держит её за руку. Она устало улыбнулась и отдала врачу пустой стакан.

— Спасибо. Что именно со мной?

— Небольшое сотрясение, пара ушибов, — медик вежливо улыбнулся, взяв в руки датапад. — Ничего такого, что бакта и пара дней постельного режима не смогли бы поправить.

Рей недовольно вздохнула. Она ненавидела постельный режим. Вся её жизнь зависела от движения. Стоило остановиться, и смерть тут же тянула к тебе свою костлявую руку. Эту истину ей пришлось усвоить рано, впитать в себя вместе с осознанием того, что она ни на кого не могла полагаться. Выжить на Джакку было не просто, особенно маленькому ребёнку.

И хоть многое поменялось, но отказаться от принципов, которые не раз её спасали, было не просто.

— Тебе повезло, что ты не разбилась, — заявил Финн. — Почему ты не подождала, пока тебе дадут трос?

— Я не раз и не два забиралась на корабли, — отозвалась Рей. — И на Джакку нет тросов. Так что я знала, что делала… — она вздохнула. — Видимо, слишком долго не было практики.

— Ты нас сильно напугала, Рей. — Финн сжал её ладонь.

Она притихла, чувствуя укол совести. Сколько ещё понадобится времени, чтобы запомнить, что теперь есть люди, которым не наплевать на неё?

_ Ты не одна. _

По спине пробежали мурашки от воспоминания. А ведь Кайло тоже там был, когда она упала.

— А где Роуз и По? — спросила Рей, отгоняя непрошеное воспоминание.

— На задании. Мы по очереди дежурили у тебя.

— Я так долго была без сознания?

— Почти сутки. В основном из-за лекарств.

— Крифф.

— Именно, — а после небольшой паузы Финн добавил: — Но я уверен, что они придут, как только узнают, что ты пришла в себя.

— Уже не сегодня, — встрял в их разговор врач. — Рей нужно отдохнуть.

— Но я и так сутки отдыхала, — возмутилась Рей.

— Организму нужно время восстановиться, — тон медика не терпел возражений. — Иначе придётся принимать более серьёзные меры.

Рей окинула врача взглядом и, раздражённо выдохнув, признала поражение. И, если бы она была откровенна, то прямо сейчас, несмотря на то, что она столько времени провела без сознания, сон казался очень даже заманчивой идеей.

Но, видимо, это было очевидно и по её внешнему виду, потому что Финн, мягко потрепав её по плечу, встал со своего места.

— Я зайду завтра, — он улыбнулся. — Мы все зайдем. А ты пока отдыхай, Рей.

Врач тоже вскоре оставил её в покое, сказав, что если ей что-то понадобится, то ей достаточно просто нажать кнопку.

Рей осталась в тишине, но не в одиночестве. Она бросила взгляд на Кайло, который появился в палате ещё до того, как доктор успел выйти за порог. Он всегда выглядел не к месту на базах Сопротивления, но в медотсеке новый Верховный Лидер смотрелся совсем странно. Впрочем, Рей не стала этого говорить.

Выражение лица Кайло невольно заставило её прикусить язык. Он выглядел мрачнее тучи и не сводил с неё тяжёлого, тёмного взгляда, под которым хотелось невольно съёжиться. Чего Рей, конечно же, не сделала. Они просто смотрели друг на друга, пока напряжение в комнате росло, словно бы сковывая девушку в своих железных объятиях.

Рей не выдержала первой и невольно опустила взгляд.

— Что, скажешь, какая я безответственная? — неловко пошутила она в попытке хоть как-то разогнать сгустившиеся тучи.

Кайло не отреагировал на её слова, а лишь сильнее свёл брови. Рей, несмотря на сильный ментальный щит, которым Кайло окружил своё сознание, чувствовала просачивавшиеся через него ярость и боль. Его эмоции расползались по Силе, словно тёмные масляные разводы по воде. Они цеплялись к сознанию Рей, не давая ей продохнуть.

— Бен? — её голос прозвучал куда тише, чем она рассчитывала. С каким-то надломом, причину которого она не могла назвать.

Это вывело Кайло из транса. Он в несколько шагов пересёк расстояние до её койки, мрачной тенью возвышаясь над Рей. Впервые со Старкиллера она почувствовала реальный страх перед ним.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворила? — спросил он ровным тоном. Слишком ровным. Это было не похоже на Кайло. Его злость всегда была подобна яростному шторму, и то, что он скрывал её под маской, напрягало.

— По-твоему, я что ли специально сорвалась? — невольно огрызнулась Рей.

— Когда ты упала, связь разорвалась, — тон Кайло был острым, словно лезвие, с которого капал яд. — Я перестал  _ чувствовать _ тебя. Я подумал, что…

— Что я умерла, — закончила она за него. Возможно, ей бы стоило сказать что-то мягкое и успокаивающее, но вместо этого она снова скрыла собственную неуверенность за сарказмом. — И сразу минус две проблемы: Сопротивление лишается джедая, а ты избавляешься от надоедливой связи.

— Крифф, Рей, что ты несёшь! — плотину, за которой Кайло сдерживал эмоции, наконец прорвало, и в одно мгновение Рей с головой накрыли его боль, отчаяние и злость на собственную беспомощность. — Избавился бы от надоедливой связи? Даже если бы я этого хотел, то не стал бы этого делать. Узы Силы так просто не исчезают. На их месте остаётся пустота, и от неё уже никуда не деться. 

Его голос дрогнул, когда он снова взглянул на неё. В его взгляде мелькнуло что-то похожее на панику.

— Прости, — едва слышно отозвалась Рей. — Я просто… — она запнулась. Кайло приподнял бровь, задавая беззвучный вопрос. — Я просто не знаю, что ответить на это. Я не привыкла, что обо мне беспокоятся, понимаешь? Что кому-то есть до меня дело.

_ Особенно тебе. _

Она закрыла глаза, прикусив до боли губу, понимая, что сказала больше, чем хотела бы. Снова показала маленькую девочку, плакавшую по ночам, забившись в угол подбитого АТ-АТ. Брошенная и забытая.

Никто. Мусор, которому самое место на Джакку.

Рей резко открыла глаза, когда почувствовала лёгкое прикосновение дрожащих пальцев к лицу. Кайло мягко убрал прилипшие ко лбу волосы, а затем его ладонь неловко устроилась на её макушке, словно бы он ждал, что она в любую секунду отпрянет от его прикосновения.

— Пора привыкнуть, что есть люди, которым ты не безразлична, Рей.

_ Что ты не безразлична мне. _

Кайло начал перебирать её волосы, и Рей снова закрыла глаза не в силах найти ответ на его слова.

— Тебе надо отдохнуть, — наконец прервал молчание Кайло.

Он убрал руку, но Рей перехватила его запястье, снова глядя прямо ему в глаза.

— Не уходи, — пробормотала она.

— Я никуда и не собирался, — он едва заметно улыбнулся. Сердце Рей пропустило удар. Она подвинулась, освобождая место на койке. Улыбка сменилась недоумением. — Рей?

— Тут места хватит на двоих, — заявила она.

— Это плохая идея, — возразил Кайло.

— Бен, пожалуйста, — её голос был такой тихий и беспомощный… Кайло не мог отказать. Не сейчас.

Он со вздохом лёг рядом с ней на койку. На ней действительно могли поместиться двое, но с большим трудом. Рей же воспользовалась этим, чтобы тут же прижаться всем телом к Кайло и спрятать лицо у него на груди. Он на мгновение замер, забыв как дышать, а затем аккуратно обнял её. И пусть она уже не раз оказывалась в его руках, он всё равно каждый раз изумлялся как в первый. Одна его рука зарылась в волосы на затылке Рей, рассеянно перебирая их.

— Ты такой тёплый, — неразборчиво пробормотала она.

И если бы она могла видеть улыбку Кайло в этот момент, то точно попыталась бы навсегда сохранить её в своей памяти.


End file.
